Elves and Wizards
by Forest Bird
Summary: Basically, the Keeper Crew are light leaped to Hogwarts, and they have to defeat this sinister team called the Emberlarks who plan to burn Hogwarts and The Lost Cities. Set sometime during Order of the Pheonix. Sorry for such a short summary.
1. Preface

**Hi everybody! I'm Forest Bird, and welcome to my third fanfiction ! If you see anything that is spelled wrong or has bad grammer, please tell me, and don't even hesitate about it. If you don't like something about this story, please tell me, and I will do my best to fix it if it doesn't affect the storyline of this fanfiction. For my other stories, just visit my profile page. I have written one react for Keeper of the Lost Cities, and one crossover between Percy Jackson, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Thank you so much for reading this story!**

 **Preface**

Sophie's heart thudded as she lifted her arm, hand outstretched, towards the hooded figure in front of her. She could feel the vibrations in the air, could sense the energy radiating out towards her. But it was her last chance. The Emberlarks had already set the flame, burning towards Hogwarts and Lost Cities. In a matter of minutes, all that would remain of the elvin and wizarding magic would be a pile of ashes, scattered in the wind. It was her last chance to save all the innocents who were soon going to die.

Her hand shook as the energy in front of her condensed, gathering together into a tight ball of energy, ready to fracture at any moment. She glanced over at the others, her face sweating, as power coursed through her veins. Streams of light sailed over her head, and explosions rocked the ground under her feat. Cracks spread through the land, and she felt the ancient foundations of Hogwarts itself shake. The four houses which had stood for ages, representing courage, wit, loyalty, and cleverness were about to fall. All she and her friends had worked for, all that the four founders of Hogwarts had worked for, was about to crumble.

She had to stop it now. Before it was too late. But she still trembled and sweated as she felt the pressure around her crack, and the world around her fell silent and still. This was her one chance. She had to stop the Emberlarks, and the fires that would soon destroy her home.

Around her, the air crackled with power. It felt moist and muggy, like the air before a storm. Tears filled her eyes as the realization came to her that this may be her last moment alive. As the tears blurred her vision, she saw a line of fire snaking it's way towards the tall stone castle ahead.

The flame had been set. And now it would burn.

 **Thank you again for reading! I know that this was really short, but I couldn't find anything to write. I promise that the real chapters will be longer, though. I hope you enjoyed this preface.**


	2. Light Leaping

**Hi...please don't kill me. I had so much stuff to do in the last week, writing was basically not something I could fit into my schedule. I'm really sorry. But I will try to update again soon. Today's shoutouts go to...**

 **glitterbutt11: Yay, thanks for being my first reader! (: I know, it was pretty short. I didn't have very much to write without giving away most of the plot. But I guarantee that this chapter will be longer. And, yes, I agree with you. There are almost no Keeper of the Lost Cities crossovers on , and it gets really frustrating. Sorry again for having such a short chapter. Oh, and also thank you for favoriting and following.**

 **VerdiTheTRex: Thank you for reviewing and everything, and I promise to write your suggested react soon!**

 **Disclaimer: No. Don't even think about it. I am not Shannon Messenger,** ** _or_** **J.K. Rowling. But if I could be...**

Chapter 1

Light Leaping

Sophie's heart thudded as she raced through the dense flora, leaping over bushes and flowers, and dodging around trees as she ran. Behind her, the sounds of pursuit grew louder, feet tromping through the plants, growing closer and closer as she picked up speed, rounding a corner. As her pursuer grew closer, and Sophie could make out the sounds of him breathing heavily, she leapt into a tall, willowy tree with amber eaves and a canopy of petals that rustled in the wind, hiding her from view. As Sophie sailed through the canopy, she caught hold of a pale branch, shimmying to the runk of the tree, where she rested, still panting from all the running, in a small nook-like spot between two of the largest branches. A sly smile came to her face as an idea sprang to her mind. Extending a hand, she drew from her stores of energy, collecting it into a knot inside her stomach, which she let out with a push of her hands. Outside, she could hear a faint _whoosh_ , as the plants ahead flattened, creating the effect that someone had recently trampled through the delicate flowers and other plants which stretched out around her. The heavy panting of her pursuer drew closer, and she heard him stop right in front of the tree she was hiding in, no doubt gauging weather or not to follow the suspicious path of trampled leaves. Sophie pressed her fingers to her lips, praying that he would take the bait. After a moment, the sounds of running resumed, and she breathed out a sigh of relief, jumping back out of the tree.

A gust of air brushed past her, and she turned just in time to see a cloaked figure reach out to tag her. Sophie shrieked, falling to the ground, before her scream turned into laughter. Keefe pulled back his hood, his shaggy blond hair slicked with sweat as he helped her to her feet. He flashed a cocky smile, his ice-blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "I finally tagged the Great Miss Foster," he bragged. Sophie rolled her eyes, picking leaves out of her blond hair. "Is that what you're calling me now? And am I supposed to refer to you as 'The Amazing Keefe Sencen the Wonderful?" Keefe scratched his head playfully, a smile playing on his lips. "I suppose that would be nice. Though, I prefer, 'Master Keefe the Great,'." Again, Sophie rolled her eyes.

A moment later, a smiling Linh marched into the clearing, dragging a sopping Tam behind her. "We won!" Linh exclaimed, letting go of her brother's hand to pump a fist into the air. "Only because you cheated!" Tam shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Linh, who ignored him. "I managed to tag their base when he wasn't looking!" she said triumphantly. Tam slumped in defeat. The plants rustled, and Sophie tensed. Dex and Fitz came into view, and Sophie relaxed. "Where's Biana?" Sophie asked Fitz, her heart doing the usual stupid fluttery-thingy that seemed to occur whenever she saw him. "Right here!" Biana exclaimed, materializing out of thin air next to Sophie, causing her to jump in surprise. As a vanisher, Biana had the ability to appear and disappear whenever she wanted, something that always surprised Sophie whenever she saw her friend. As always, Biana's dark, wavy hair was immaculate, without a single petal or leaf in it, save for a small violet flower that was tucked into the left side of her hair, and her pale pink dress was as pristine as ever. "They weren't able to tag me." Sophie smiled at her friend.

"Come on." Fitz motioned to the tall, gleaming towers of Everglen, and the group set off through the lush flora that populated the Vacker's back yard, pausing only to let Biana sniff a particularly fragrant flower, or for Tam to kick a nearby tree in disappointment. As they stepped into the massive foyer of the Vacker's resident home, Sophie could hear Dex gasp behind her. Sophie understood why. With it's gleaming halls fit for a princess, sparkling chandeliers, and soft carpets, not even the most skeptical of elves wouldn't be impressed. Sophie knew that Dex had probably almost never entered the gleaming palace-like structure of Everglen, due to his previous dislike of the Vackers, especially Fitz. But, during the last couple months and years, they had all come to rely upon each other for support, confiding in each other in more ways than one. Sophie's attention was brought back to the view around her as they ascended a winding staircase that was decorated with carved crystals beset with sapphires and amethysts, the soft blue carpet feeling like heaven beneath her tired feet. Through the clear crystal walls of the staircase, she could see Alden, Fitz and Biana's father, staring intently at a group of vanilla-colored scrolls. Sophie waved at him, but Alden didn't look back up. His brow was creased as if in worry, and thin lines of concentration peppered his forehead.

But all thoughts of Alden vanished from Sophie's mind as she stepped into Fitz's room, the silver carpet feeling even better than the one in the staircase. Floor to ceiling tinted teal windows cast beams of blue light around the room, and the oak shelves that surrounded the room were filled with books of every size. A neat bed lay in the corner, it's silk sheets straightened without a crease, and it's turquoise pillow fluffed and ready at the head of the bed. A desk sat beside the Bed, with papers and books neatly piled on it, and a small Albertosaurus figurine stood on a pile of red books. Sophie smiled, remembering the first present she had ever given Fitz. Her smile faded as the small band on her rist flashed red, a beeping sound filling the room. Sophie glanced down at the sleek bracelet, groaning when she sawthe time on it. A few months ago, Dex had engineered a device that would beep and flash whenever she had to be somewhere. The color was set to change, verying on how urgent it was for her to get to her destination. By the looks of it, she had overstayed her time at Everglen, and Grady and Edaline were no doubt overreacting. "Can you stay for mallowmelt?" Fitz asked. Sophie shook her head. "Sorry Fitz, but no. Grady and Edaline want me home. You know how... nervous they can get."

Silance followed. More than sixteen years ago, Grady and Edaline's only daughter, an elf named Jolie, had died in a fire set by her fiancé, Brant. Even with Sophie now living with them, the couple had never fully recovered from the shock of Jolie's death, a concept which most elves never understood. As Sophie raced out of the room and down the stairs, she noticed Alden, still hunched over the scrolls, scribbling intently on a piece of paper. Sophie sped past Della, who didn't even have time to say goodbye, and raced out of the gleaming gates of Everglen. The bright sun blinded Sophie, and when she looked back up, Alden was standing in front of him. A smile spread across his face, and he stepped closer. "Hello, Sophie," he said, his voice smooth and cool. Sophie froze. "Yes?" she asked. Alden didn't answer. "Why are you here?" she , no answer. As she studied Alden, something felt off. Then, she realized it. As she turned her head back to the gleaming mansion behind her, she could still see Alden silhouetted in his office window. She turned back, just as the figure who's face was begining to change from Alden's to someone else's lunged at her, holding a pathfinder up to the light. Sophie screamed, and, just as the light swept her away, she saw her friends frantically running towards her. And then, everything went black.

 **Please review!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	3. Rescue

**Hi everyone! New chapter :)**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **glitterbutt11: I am SO sorry for the cliffhanger! I just really didn't have anything planned after the Light Leaping incident, so it left me a bit miffed.**

 **themusicaddict: Yes, yes, I will continue. I'm really glad that you like it! Please enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Sweetsprout: Like I've said to everybody else here, thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I'm really glad that you came across this story and liked it.**

 **And now, on to the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rescue**

Sophie tumbled through darkness, thoughts clattering around in her head. Ghostly whispers and haunting murmurs swarmed around her like mosquitos, each voice a stinging pain. The voices escalated to shrieks, battling for supremacy amongst her other thoughts, waring for dominence, louder, louder-

They stopped.

Slowly, out of the blank nothingness, something emerged, glinting through shadows. A small golden pin, birthed out of darkness as it gleamed, casting rays of light around Sophie, the carved, golden bird seemingly looking straight at her. The bird's curled feathers and swanlike neck looked vaguely familier to Sophie, and the carved eyes glowed with a yellowish light, blinding her. More beams of light danced off it, rebounding off the surface of the metal and surrounding her with rays of light. The light began to converge, blending into one another like ink, spreading across Sophie's vision as they began to burn, searing her skin with the all-too familier feeling of fire. The space around her began to ignite, spraying the world with explosions of sparks and heat, lights dragging across Sophie's sight, and just as the fire began to swell, rearing at the sky in the shape of a colossal bird, yellow flames licking at the sun, voices flooded the scene, and the dream shattered into a million shards. As Sophie's eyes drifted open, the voices began to take forms, tall figures in deep amber capes and long, black leggings, hurrying around the room and conversing in low voices. To Sophie's right, Fitz lay unconsious, his dark tunic ripped at the edges. Sophie tried to crawl towards him, but metal bars held her back from him, seperating her from the rest of her friends, all of whom were slumped against the walls and floors of their prisons, unmoving. She tried to reach through the bars, but her hands were shackled to the ground by tight, iron chains, restricting her movement. Sophie tried to concentrate, drawing from her energy and directing it at her shackles, hoping to break them, but her supply of power was almost completely drained. She tried punching the bars with one of Dex's Sucker Punches, but they held firm, unrelentless to her blows. Beside her, a loud groan echoed through the vast cavern, no doubt alerting their captors that they were awake. Sophie glanced to her right o find Biana sitting up, hair a mess and makeup smeared. She took one look at the iron bars, then Sophie's frightened expression, then the shackles on her wrists, and let out a high-pitched shriek like a wounded puppy. Quickly, Sophie put a finger to her lips, but it was already to late. Amber-cloaked figures swarmed the room, some pulling out Melders and others long, gnarled sticks. Why they were using sticks, Sophie had no idea, but didn't have time to contemplate as suddenly, a blast of red light shot from the entrance of the cavern, striking a man with a tangled beared in the chest and causing him to collapse on the ground. More streaks of light shot through the cave, striking people left and right, before a cloaked figure lept through the chaos, stick pointed at a charging figure, and shouted something that sounded like "Ezbelirarmus!" or something. The man's Melder flew out of his hand with a burst of red light, landing in the open palm of the cloaked figure, before he lept over to where Sophie sat, tapping the lock on the giant cage and muttering some sort of incantation as the door swung open. "Reducto!" the figure cried, pointing the stick at the shackles. The chains splintered into shards, clinking against the floor like glass before Sophie wasted no time leaping out of the cage, arms and legs flailing. A girl with bushy hair charged into the battle, multicolored beams firing to and fro from her stick-thingy, striking one kidnapper in the chest, immobilizing another snatcher from behind. Sophie ran to the lock of Fitz's cage, but the girl beat he to it, tapping the lock before the door swung open ad Fitz toppled out, restrained only by the shackles around his wrists which, like Sophie's, shattered with a resounding crack. More cloaked figures thronged around, opening the cages and freeing Sophie's friends one by one. A blast of green light shot over Sophie's head, and she ducked, barely avoiding the light as it smashed into a wall, causing the ceiling to crack, shards of stone raining down. The girl with the bushy hair frantically turned to Sophie, eyes flaring. "We have to get out of here!" she shrieked, barely audibe over the chaos. A boy with glasses and a scar on his forhead nodded, silver light already blossoming out of his wand and forming into the shape of a stag. The animal took off, leaping gracefully through the air as Sophie and her rescuers followed it out of the enclosed space of their prison and into a vast, dark forest. Ahead, dark stone towers stretched up high, windows lit in the stone walls like torches. The boy with the scar turned to Sophie, grimacing. "Hi," he said solemnly. "My name is Harry." Sophie nodded weakly, her head spinning, before once again, darkness overtook her, and she toppled to the ground.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Forest Bird.**


	4. Hogwarts

**Hi, I'm back with another chapter! Now that Nightfall just came out, I'm slowly dying with anticipation as I wait for my order to come. I read a sneak peek, and then started screaming at the end because I had so many unanswered questions. I hope that you all out there already have your copies and aren't in the same state that I'm in right now. I'm just hoping and praying that Nightfall turns out with all the characters alive so that this story can continue. This chapter is one of the ones that I'm looking forward to the most because... you'll see. Now, on to shoutouts...**

 **glitterbutt11: It's totally fine that you saw the chapter late. We all need vacation, and nobody should be angry at you for going on one. And, yes, another cliffhanger. Really sorry! Or... kind of not. But, seeing how this is a new chapter, you can see what happens next. Oh, and by the way, did I tell you that I love your username?**

 **hakufandomgirl: Thank you! I tried to make the Preface as mysterious as all of the other ones that Shannon Messenger has written, but it didn't have the same tone, so I'm glad that someone liked it. Thanks once again! (:**

 **Disclaimer: When pigs fly and lushberry juice tastes awful will I ever own Harry Potter or Keeper of the Lost Cities.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hogwarts**

"Wha-where am I?" Sophie groaned, her head throbbing. "Look," an oily voice sneered behind her. "She's up." "Severus!" came a sharp woman's voice, stern and commanding. "Be quiet!" Severus muttered something under his breath as Sophie rolled over. She was in some sort of round room. Around the room lay little silver gadgets that puffed steam and whirred like gears. On the walls- were those portraits moving? But Sophie had other worries then to contemplate the optical illusions of the strange wizened old folk who were painted in the pictures for she found herself hoisted up into a plush chair by the boy- Harry, she thought his name was- that helped rescue her. Across from her sat an old man with a long beard and half-moon spectacles. Sophie fidgeted with her hair, pulling out a loose eyelash and flicking it away. "I can tell you're nervous." Sophie looked up at the old man, smiling serenely at her. Sophie nodded. "Where am I?" she asked, avoiding his probing gaze. The man waved his hand dismissively, as if to say that she needn't worry about anything, something extremely hard to do in a room full of unfamiliar people, without Alden, Elwin, or any of her friends. _Friends..._ Sophie realized with a start. "Where's Fitz?" she asked, bolting upright. "Or... you know..." she blushed. "Dex and Keefe and Biana and the others, too." "Waiting for you, my friend!" the man smiled. "Dumbledore," admonished Severus, stepping forward and throwing Sophie a nasty look, "she is not your _friend._ None of these... of these _hooligans_ are _friends._ I suggest that we dispose of them immediately, seeing as they pose a threat of potential danger-"

"I'm afraid that we are quite safe how it is," Dumbledore interjected to Sophie's relief. "But, sir-" "Not now, Severus." Dumbledore's tone had a hint of warning in it, and Severus drew back, grumbling. "Once she is well and ready, she will be taken downstairs and sorted-" "Um," Sophie grimaced, feeling like a zoo animal. "What's happening?" "You are going to be sorted, my dear," Dumbledore explained, clasping his hands. "Here at Hogwarts," (Sophie stifled a laugh) "we sort you into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your friends are downstairs, waiting to be sorted. I advise you feel better in order to see them sooner." But Sophie had already rocketed to her feet, startling Harry. "Take me to them." In a moment, she was ushered down a circular staircase, through a maze of halls, and into one of the biggest and most amazing rooms she had ever seen (and she had seen a _lot_ of big rooms). Bright candles floated above long tables laden with golden goblets and plates. Above her, thousands of stars twinkled on the opaque ceiling like kind eyes looking down at her from the heavens. And at the four long tables were seated thousands of children in black robes, some faces sneering, others expectant, some curious. On a platform near the front of the large room was a stool, and on that stool sat a dumpy, frayed, patched hat. "What do I do?" Sophie asked, quavering under so many stares. "Wait for your turn," Dumbledore said gently, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. Sophie followed his gaze to Keefe, Biana, Fitz, Dex, Tam, and Linh, fidgeting next to the hat. The woman who had spoke earlier stepped up to the platform and pulled out a short list of names. "Sencen, Keefe!" her sharp voice rang out. Keefe, grinning at everybody climbed the platform to the stool. He sat down on it as the woman lowered the hat onto his head. There was a moment of silence, then...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Keefe grinned and went to join a group of scowling students who gave him nasty looks. Next, Biana sat down on the stool, cringing at the dusty fabric of the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Biana's welcome was a bit more cheery as she was met by soft "Hello's" and even a couple cheers. She curtsied and sat down with a bunch of smiling, happy students. Then, Fitz sat on the stool, and the hat drooped onto his head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

As Fitz joined a group of silent, shy-looking students, Dex came up (HUFFLEPUFF!), then Tam (SLYTHERIN!), then Linh (RAVENCLAW!) until finally, it was Sophie's turn. On wobbly legs, Sophie ascended the platform and sat on the stool. The hat was lowered onto her head, and a chill ran over her. _Aah, another tough choice,_ came a voice in her head. Sophie blanched. _Let's see...yes, yes, an excellent Hufflepuff! Oh, but I see glimmers of a Ravenclaw, too! And maybe some Gryffindor also. But where to put you?_ The hat mused. _Kind and loyal...witty and smart...brave and determined... my, and some strong feelings for that Ravenclaw_ _boy_! Sophie blushed, thinking of Fitz. _I think it better be..._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Sophie's response couldn't of been more unfriendly. The students scooted over and made room for her, but their faces were grim. As Dumbledore gave a speech and food appeared (somehow) on their plates, Sophie shivered despite the warm candles.

Where were they?

 **Thanks again for reading! If you're upset with the houses I sorted them into, let's just say that I had a hard time picking them. Keefe could either by Gryffindor or Slytherin, Biana could be Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Sophie could be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. If you have any suggestions, post them in the comments. Also, feel free to tell me whatever house _you're_ in! Thanks!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	5. Destiny

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Hi again! Sorry for being absent for so long, my family and I have been really busy for a while. Sorry again. Without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter! :D/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Disclaimer: i do not own Keeper of the Lost Cities of Harry Potter (as if I could, /spanspan style="font-weight: bold;"emhahahahhahahaha... *sigh*/em/spanspan style="font-weight: bold;")/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Chapter 4/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sophie stared out the window of the Gryffindor Common Room, out into nothingness. The sky had faded to deep blue, speckled with stars like a patchwork of diamonds. No one had talked to her at all since the Sorting, and she hadn't been able to see any of her friends, who were swept away to their own Common Rooms. She was a complete stranger in a school where everyone knew each other./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Alone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So, I've been reading up on School rules and everything, the way students are selected to attend Hogwarts, but I emcan't seem to find anything that says that students from /emAmericaem are permitted/em," a small girl chirped, heaving a book the size of her head onto the windowsill with a thud. Sophie jumped, startled. The girl had brown hair pulled tightly into two braids, green braces, and bright hazel eyes. "I'm Destiny, and I think that we would get along just fine," she began, stretching her hand out eagerly. Gingerly Sophie accepted it, shaking it warily. "Anyway," Destiny continued. "I can't figure out emwhy they let you in/em. Not that it's a bad thing or everything, just because there's Ilvermorny, of course, in America, and that's where I thought you people would go, but I guess it turns out not because you're here and not there so now we can be friends if that's okay because if it isn't I can totally find someone else, It's just that I'm not the most popular of people and I don't really have any friends," she let out, somehow maintaining the ecstatic smile on her face. "But I think we should-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Excuse me," Sophie muttered, pushing past her. "Okay, bye then..." Destiny trailed off as Sophie made her way through the Common Room, stopping in front of a certain bed. She cleared her throat. From the bed a girl with bushy brown hair looked up from her enormous book, her stick-thingy tucked behind her ear. "Yes?" she asked. Sophie gulped, remembering the girl as one of her rescuers in the Forest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We need to talk," she began./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short, I didn't have very much time. I'll post the next chapter soon, hopefully!/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"-Forest Bird/span/p 


End file.
